


Come With Me

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Language, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: “You should see my bed – it doesn’t look so good.”





	Come With Me

She shuddered as he blew softly across her thigh. His hands continued their gentle traverse across her skin touching, teasing and tormenting her to new heights. His lips nuzzled her core just before his tongue flicked out and caressed her swollen nub. A jolt of pleasure coursed through her body. Her body ached with need as he continued to raise her up and over the edge time after time.

Her fingers clenched his hair holding on for dear life as she flew over the edge once more. Thighs tight her legs trembled around his shoulders. She had tried to push him away numerous times, yet he stayed at her center driving her crazier and crazier. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he slowly pressed his fingers inside of her. One, two, three – she had no idea how many fingers he used to play her she just knew he did it well. Another orgasm ripped through her as he manipulated her special spot. 

“Oh, fuck me,” she screamed both a curse and an order. She never felt the curve of his smile against her thigh nor heard the chuckle he released. 

He slid higher up her torso trailing kisses, licks and nips. Still teasing and tormenting as he settled his erection against her wetness. He bent his head and sucked at her nipples one at a time nipping softly with his teeth and caressing away the pain with his tongue. He pressed himself inside of her and moaned lowly in her ear. His mouth captured hers in quiet contrast to the pounding his hips were doing to hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she climaxed again. 

How many was that? She had lost count after five – her brain simply stopped working. He continued to thrust in and out driving into her harder and harder until finally he stopped and shuddered as his warmth filled her causing her body to release its self to the pleasure once again. 

They lay there in the darkness breathing heavily as one. Slowly regaining their senses after this intense lovemaking session, he rolled to the side and pulled her close. She allowed her eyes to close and drifted off to sleep.

The insistent beeping of her alarm clock woke her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and snuggled further under the covers seeking the warmth of his body except that she was alone. She sat up and looked around the brightly lit room but there was no one there. Flopping back on the pillows she cursed herself for believing in another one of her dreams. The alarm was still beeping. 

She glared at the innocent clock before twisting to shut it off. She rolled onto a wet spot on the sheets. Throwing back the covers she took a good look at her bed and herself. She was naked. She never slept naked. There was a very large wet spot on the bed. Unless she was fucking herself in her sleep she wasn’t dreaming about the sex. She slid her hand between her legs and moaned. She was still very sensitive and really wet.

She slid out of bed enjoying the ache in her thighs and her sex. Smiling she made her way to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for work. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Penelope smirked as she stepped off of the elevator and walked into the bullpen of the BAU.

“Good morning hotstuff,” Derek said in greeting.

Her smirk widened into a grin. “I’ll show you a good morning,” she shot back.

He laughed and gave her a hug. “Hey what happened last night?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“Rossi took you home last night, didn’t he?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. He took me home and I went to bed.”

“I tried to call you,” Derek said. “You never answered the phone.”

She paused recalling briefly that she had heard the phone ringing but at the time Dave had just taken off her panties and had two fingers inside of her as his thumb was brushing across her clit. “I shut it off. I didn’t want to deal with Kevin right then.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Derek offered. She smiled and patted him on the chest.

“Nah, I’ll deal with him. Why he chose last night to be a snot I have no idea.”

Derek snorted. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you home myself.”

“It’s ok.”

“Dave took care of you?” he asked.

She smiled as she thought of the car ride to her house. Dave had been just one of many people at the bar to witness the scene between her and Kevin. Quietly he had slipped up behind her and whispered in her ear. “Let me know when you’re ready to leave Kitten. I’ll take you home.” It wasn’t much later that she had tugged on his arm and sadly asked to be taken home. He listened as she told him about her fear of being alone for the rest of her life, how the sex wasn’t the greatest, but it was better than not having any at all and how sometimes she felt lonelier when Kevin was there than when he wasn’t.

He walked her to her apartment and stepped inside when asked. And when she had turned around to say good night, he had silently pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she nearly passed out.

“I can’t promise you forever,” he whispered against her lips. “But if you will let me stay tonight, I can make the loneliness go away. I can make you sleep like you’ve never slept before. And any time you need me all you have to do is say; ‘David come with me’ and I will.”

“Baby Girl! Are you alright,” Derek frowned as he stepped closer to her, he laid his on her arm.

“I’m fine,” she assured him. She looked around the empty bullpen. “Where is everybody?”

“It’s still early,” he laughed. “I think we’re the first ones here. I have to go teach a class; I’ll catch you later.”

She nodded, smiled at him again and turned to walk to her office just as Dave walked out of his. He paused when he saw her. She smiled at him.

“Good morning Dave,” she greeted.

“Good morning Kitten,” he said in return. “Did you sleep well?”

Her smile turned to a grin. “Best night I’ve had in forever.”

“That’s good to hear,” he smiled as he descended the ramp and walked over to her. “You look good.”

She glanced around to make sure they were alone. “You should see my bed – it doesn’t look so good.”

“Your bed had a rough night?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Let’s just say it was well used,” she teased as Emily, Spencer and Hotch walked through the double glass doors. 

“What was well used?” Spencer asked.

“Never you mind,” Dave chided gently.

“You guys keeping secrets?” Emily inquired.

Penelope looked at her and Spencer before she looked back at Dave. “I think I’m going to need some help tonight, David, come with me?”

“Any time Kitten,” he smiled. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
